pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgia
Georgia is a character appearing in the Black and White series. She is Iris's rival. Appearance Georgia is a girl with pink hair and teal eyes. Georgia wears a long dark-teal dress, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons. Georgia also wears dark teal socks, teal boots with black heels, as well as a yellow hat and gloves. She also has a small black collar around her neck. Personality Georgia is a strong, passionate trainer when it comes to a Pokémon battle. Filled with confidence and a sore loser, she also has a bit of a bad attitude. She seems to want Iris to be strong, and doesn't want anyone to defeat Iris except for her. She seems to be good friends with Burgundy, as they are always seen together in the tournaments, although some snide comments from Georgia tend to get the better of her. Biography Pokémon the Series: Black and White Georgia met the heroes on the road and challenged Iris to a battle to prove that she's a great dragon buster, after she was defeated by a Dragon-type Trainer disasterously. Georgia sent Beartic, who managed to defeat Axew with Icicle Crash and Ice Beam. Despite not being a dragon-type Pokémon (nor did it obey her), Iris sent Excadrill. Georgia was angry Iris only had one dragon, but was taunted into battling Excadrill. Excadrill managed to unseal himself for the battle, though he still disobeyed Iris. In the end, as Excadrill attempted to use Drill Run, Beartic hit him with Rock Smash move, horrifying Iris. Georgia simply replied it was a waste of time to battle a trainer, whose Pokémon did not obey them. After a day of training and bonding, Iris and Excadrill returned to challenge Georgia to a rematch, only to find that Georgia ate all of their breakfast, and rudely commented them to just make some more. Georgia accepted the challenge, having her Beartic battle Excadrill. Excadrill, however, learned Focus Blast, which it executed on Beartic. Beartic tried to defeat Excadrill with Rock Smash, who used Metal Claw. Both Pokémon exchanged attacks and fainted, making Georgia displeased, as she called Beartic back and left.BW035: Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! Georgia registered in the Battle Club Tournament in Nimbasa Town. She encountered Iris, who had Luke's Zorua transform into Georgia to annoy the real Georgia. During the opening of the tournament, Georgia's first opponent was Sylvester. Sylvester had Joltik attack and paralyze Beartic, who fell down, crushing Joltik, who was on Beartic's back. After winning the round, Georgia was annoyed once more that Zorua transformed into her, only to fool Bianca.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! The following day, before the next round, Georgia approached Iris, seeing Iris had become stronger, but this still continued their rivalry. Iris even had Zorua transform herself into Georgia to annoy her. During the next round, Georgia faced Ash, using her Pawniard against Ash's Snivy. Pawniard resisted Snivy's attacks, including Attract (due to the fact Pawniard was female). Pawniard attacked with Iron Head, though Snivy used Vine Whip to push the rocks onto Pawniard's head, blocking some of her attacks. Snivy used Leaf Blade, but Pawniard positioned herself to destroy the rock and proceeded to defeat Snivy with Guillotine.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! However, Snivy repelled the attack, causing Pawniard to get her claws stuck in the ground and was defeated by Leaf Storm. Ash won the battle and thanked Georgia for the fine battle, but Georgia claimed she lost due to field disadvantage. Georgia continued watching the battle and was held by Bianca, who thought Georgia was Zorua, transformed. Later on, Georgia commented Iris and Ash were lucky enough to reach the tournament's finale, but hoped Iris would lose in the next round, against Luke.BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! During Luke's battle with Iris, Georgia was frustrated to see Iris did not know normal-type moves cannot affect ghost-type Pokémon, yet wanted to become a Dragon Master. Georgia watched the finals of the tournament. Seeing Iris won the finals, Georgia was happy her rival got stronger, making any future battles even more interesting. During the end of the tournament, Georgia gave support to Iris to become a Dragon Master, or else Georgia couldn't call Iris a proper rival.BW044: Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome! Georgia enlisted herself on the Clubsplosion, where Georgia faced Iris, continuing their rivalry. During the opening, Burgundy commented she was interested in those vitamin drinks (which were the reward for winning the tournament), but Georgia claimed she couldn't be a worse Connoisseur than she is now, insulting Burgundy. Georgia learned she'll fight Gail during the first round. Seeing Iris facing Burgundy, Georgia was displeased Iris did not use a dragon-type Pokémon for the match. Iris claimed that was strategy, so Georgia urged Iris to win, else "she wouldn't forgive Iris for losing this round".BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! Georgia watched the battle and was even impressed by Iris' strength, thinking she is worthy to face Georgia in the battle. Georgia had her battle against Gale. Georgia sent her Bisharp (who had evolved from a Pawniard). Bisharp dodged Druddigon's Dragon Tail and defeated it with Metal Sound and Iron Head combination. After the victory, Georgia continued watching the battles.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Georgia commented Trip was too embarrassed to stay and watch the following battles, since he was defeated by Bianca. Georgia faced Bianca in the next round, sending her Bisharp against Emboar. Georgia had Bisharp clash with Emboar by using Iron Head and Guillotine. Bisharp attempted to attack Emboar, who used Flamethrower and defeated Bisharp. Georgia was not displeased, since she did not lose to a Dragon-type Pokémon, although she started to gloat with Burgundy, wishing everyone to be defeated and experience loss.BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Georgia watched the semi-finals of the tournament, then went eating lunch with Burgundy. After watching the finals, Georgia was still determined to defeat Iris, continuing their rivalry, then went off.BW075: Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! Georgia came and met the heroes at Ferroseed Research Institute, where her Vanilluxe fell in love with Iris' Axew. Georgia called Vanilluxe back, claiming it was her new Pokémon that can defeat Dragon trainers, like Iris (who claimed she was not a Dragon Master yet). Georgia claimed she learned about the beneficial properties of the moss grown in the Ferroseed Research Institute and went to get some for her Pokémon. The heroes joined Georgia (who did not actually invite them) inside the Institute, where they met Case, one of the researchers, who showed them the facility. Georgia sent Vanilluxe, who went after Axew, while Oshawott also went after Vanilluxe. Georgia wanted Vanilluxe's personality to be changed, but Case replied they have not developed such a moss yet. This disappointed Georgia, who saw she came here for nothing. Suddenly, an error was caused and one of the Ferroseed spread some moss, which started to expand greatly. Ash, Cilan, Georgia and the scientists went to the basement and warned Iris she should escape, which is affecting electric and ground-type Pokémon. Georgia's Vanilluxe, who was with Iris, used Icy Wind, which shattered the moss. Georgia sent Beartic, who used Ice Beam to shatter the ice, allowing her, Ash and Cilan to meet up with Iris. However, the Ferroseed absorbed too much electricity, so Ash and Cilan had Stunfisk and Pikachu absorb the electricity. A part of electricity was deflected off Oshawott, hitting the heroes and Georgia. At the end of the day, Georgia was pleased Iris handled her Vanilluxe well and left off.BW083: Crisis at Ferroseed Research! Georgia signed in the Junior Cup tournament in Lacunosa Town, where she met the heroes. Georgia continued to beat Iris, but pointed out Iris shouldn't lose before Georgia faces her. Georgia was faced with Iris in the start, having her Beartic battle against Iris' Dragonite. This pleased Georgia to finally having a rival with a dragon-type Pokémon, other than Axew, to battle with. Iris tried to get Dragonite to execute some moves, but Dragonite disobeyed Iris and battled on its own. Beartic used Ice Beam to freeze Dragonite, who unfroze itself. Dragonite was furious and endured Beartic's Blizzard attack, then defeated Beartic with Thunder Punch. Georgia was displeased, for she only battled Dragonite, not Iris, pointing out if Iris was to ever become a Dragon Master, she should've made Dragonite obey its trainer.BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! Georgia continued watching the tournament, hoping Iris won't lose to anyone but Georgia. Burgundy thought Georgia was supporting Iris, but Georgia denied that. Georgia claimed Burgundy would be a better Connoisseur if she looked up to Cilan, which enraged Burgundy. While Cilan was battling Horatio, Georgia was feeling Burgundy wouldn't evaluate the battle because she'd think of Burgundy would scold her. Burgundy brushed her off, proving Georgia's point. Seeing Iris was to battle Dawn, Georgia wondered why Dragonite wouldn't obey Iris, else Iris wouldn't truly become a Dragon Master. After Iris victory, Georgia corrected Burgundy, claiming it was Dragonite who won the battle.BW093: Battling Authority Once Again! Georgia watched the semi-finals, Georgia was displeased Iris still couldn't control Dragonite. However, Iris ordered Dragonite to dodge Ash's Krokorok's attack, surprising Georgia, thinking Iris did have an impact on Dragonite, even believed Iris had a chance of becoming a Dragon Master. With Ash managing to defeat Iris, Burgundy and Georgia scolded Iris for not being able to control Dragonite.BW094: Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! After watching Alder's battle against Trip, Georgia wished to see how Iris' Dragonite would grow on. Georgia bid Iris farewell, promising she will defeat Dragonite one day.BW095: Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! Looking at the battlefield of the Unova League one last time, Ash remembered his adventures that led him to this place, including Iris' rival, Georgia.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! Georgia was seen in Best Wishes! ending theme. After Bianca spoke to Georgia through the X-Transceiver, Georgia logged out and looked at the sky with her Beartic. Pokémon On hand Achievements *Club Battle Tournament: to Sylvester *Clubsplosion Tournament: against Gail Voice actresses *'Spanish': Ines Blazquez Trivia * Georgia is the only rival of someone other than Ash himself to possess a Pokedex. She unveiled hers to scan a Mamoswine owned by the returning Dawn during the Junior Cup. Gallery Iris vs. Georgia part 3.jpg|Iris Vs. Georgia part 3 Funny Georgia.png|"Seriously?" Georgia Pokedex.png|Georgia with a Pokédex of her own. Unova_Rivals.png References Category:Rivals Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors Category:Reformed characters